


Normal Life

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Just what I think happens following the after ending of the route, Pregnancy, Zen Route, or rather... what i want to happen';;;, overprotective dad zen??? yup-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not just the RFA's new party coordinator, but now you're Zen's girlfriend and manager. Sometimes you have doubts on whether you're right for him, but every so often, you get a few loving reminders.<br/>It just doesn't help that the hacker seems to have come back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... Well, I guess that I'm too thirsty for Zen. And I have to keep watching his after ending lolololol.  
> I'm basically just writing what I think would happen after that.

“ _I have someone I love right now. This is the absolute truth as well.”_

Those words kept coming to your head whenever you found yourself having doubts over whether you were truly fit to be Zen’s girlfriend. He had said those words to not just attendees of the RFA party… But to the press too. It was well known now that he was taken, and that he was absolutely smitten with you. The pictures of your kiss taken just after he had called you over to him once he had said those words were still circulating too.

Well, you were actually more than just his girlfriend now. Because of the publicity from the scandal started by Echo Girl, and Zen’s manner of dealing with it during the party had attracted many different directors and organisations. You were now his manager, a role which you were quite thankful for. After working so hard to sort out guests for the party, and dealing with all of the correspondences, you had grown to miss the business and interaction. And besides, it turned out that you were very good at dealing with people.

‘ _I am glad to know that you are willing to offer Zen such a role, and I have informed him of all of the details. You should receive another email within the next 48 hours with his response. Of course, I do not know whether he will accept yet, because he has been considering taking a brief hiatus soon. However, I would not get your hopes down, for he has been seeking a role such as this for quite a while now.’_

You sighed as you finished writing another email, before pressing send. That was the last one of the day, and you had decided that the remaining seventeen emails would have the typical ‘out of hours’ response, and that you would make proper contact soon. It was a relief that there was no party to organise alongside this, because you had absolutely no idea on as to whether you could balance the roles of party coordinator _and_ manager at the same time.

“So, babe… I take it that you’ve finished for today?” Zen’s voice called out from the kitchen, after having noticed you close your laptop with a quiet sigh. “Don’t worry about dealing with those other messages… I’ll personally respond to them later. I don’t want my sweetheart wasting her energy on typing away like that, it’s not good, because you might end up eating Honey Buddha Chips all day!” You could sense that it was a _slight_ dig at Seven in what he said, but the smile he was giving you indicated that he was saying it rather jokingly.

You nod in agreement of his offer to deal with the other messages, before pulling out your phone and leaning on your elbows on the table as you began to load up the RFA messenger. You quickly silenced your phone though, because you ended up opening the camera on your phone at the same time. You didn't want him to hear the camera shutter after all.

Zen had ended up going back to washing the dishes you had used whilst attempting to cook some pasta earlier, and you couldn’t help but find his appearance sweet. He didn’t want to ruin his clothes with dirty dish-water, so he had an apron on. It was a pale blue colour, and had little white hearts all over it. _Cute._ On top of that, he had a pair of rubber gloves on his hands, and he was repeatedly dropping the pan which you had cooked the pasta in because of how slippery they had become. _Adorable._ And his hair… He had ended up pinning up his fringe because his forehead was a slight bit clammy because he had accidentally used water which was a bit too hot, and the rest of his hair was up in a bun on the top of his hair. _Beautiful._

A quick photo was snapped, before you loaded up the main chatroom. Jaehee and Yoosung were online, and you couldn’t help but grin as you started to type.

‘ _Exclusive! Famous actor Zen proven to be_ _ **even more adorable than before?!’**_

After that, when you had received an outright confused response from Yoosung, and a ‘subtle’ question about how that was possible from Jaehee, you posted the image of Zen trying to clean.

You had to admit – the image was quite the sight. Zen’s eyes were wide with surprise as he dropped the pan once more, some of his hair was slipping from the hastily threw together bun, and the apron was tied around his body quite tightly. Oh, and his sleeves were rolled up too.

‘ _Oh wow… I know that he is absolutely yours, but… Could I possibly save this? No unauthorised distribution, of course.’_ Was Jaehee’s response, and you replied with one of your thumbs up emojis which Seven had recently added to the messenger. You had no idea why he never included your eyes on those emojis though…

‘ _Wow! Haha, I need to take lessons from Zen on how to clean up! My apartment has had a weird bad smell recently..._ ’ Yoosung commented, before posting his winking emoji. Your sigh emoji was quickly used following that.

_Then Zen logged into the chat_.

You had never noticed that he had sat down beside you on the other seat, the apron was hung up once more, gloves discarded, hair normal, and sleeves at their normal length.

‘ _This just in! Cute babe even cuter?! ^^’_ Zen quickly wrote, with you taking a quick glance at his thumbs skimming over his phone’s screen. And then… A photo of you was posted. It seemed to have been taken as you were quietly laughing at Jaehee’s reply, as there was a light smile present on your face, cheeks a slight red shade.

You laugh once more as you nudge his arm, before feeling his arm over your shoulders, his other hand quickly doing something on his phone. He still had the camera open in the background, and he was quick to open it. “Oh no! It looks like my finger slipped...” Zen laughed as he winked and you stuck your tongue out for the camera.

_This was your normal life now…_ It was things such as this which provided you reassurances in regards to your previous worries – you _were_ fit to be Zen’s girlfriend.

* * *

 

Never had you expected for Zen to end up taking you out for a ride on his motorcycle after a busy day of responding to emails as usual. The feeling was exhilarating – the way in which your heart was beating at the thrill; the way in which you felt the breeze hitting your face, whipping your hair around; the way in which you were clung to Zen as though your life depended on it. His invitation for this had come quite suddenly too, with him slamming your laptop shut (almost trapping your fingers) before giving you a sweet smile, gesturing for you to follow him.

Every once in a while, typically when he was moving slowly or had taken a quick break so that you could catch your breath, Zen would give the top of your arms a reassuring squeeze. He had always wanted to take you for a ride like this, especially on a nice looking day, and he had definitely made the right call about it.

“I’m going to take you to my secret place… You’ve seen the view on photos before now, but just you wait until you see the view for yourself…” Zen smiled after one such time where you needed to take a breath, before he then pulled you in for a brief hug. “It’s not too far now,” he then gestured back over to his motorcycle, and closed his eyes. “I’ve… never been there with anyone before now.”

“I thought that Jumin has been there though… I mean, wasn’t it there where you ended up accepting that cat modelling-!”

Zen’s finger quickly positioned itself on your lips, and you noticed that his forehead had creased a slight bit at the mention of Jumin. “Shh… I don’t need that trust fund jerk in my mind right now.”

It took about ten more minutes after that brief break for Zen to get you to the desired location, and you couldn’t believe at just how beautiful the view happened to be.

“Wow...” You were in awe at the sunset in the distance, the orange and purple hues in the sky highlighting the slowly brightening city. In the far distance, the slight glow of street lights was beginning to emerge, and you couldn’t help but look at the area in which both yourself and Zen lived. “I am not surprised in the slightest that you come here to calm down when things are stressful...”

“It’s weird coming here when I’m not stressed though, babe. Especially with you here too. Today… I’m here for the complete opposite reason.”

“To make yourself more stressed?”

“No!” Zen gave you a childish pout then, before grinning and leaning on a nearby railing. “I’m here to make myself even happier than I am right now…” A light breeze began to pick up then, just as the sun began to completely set. You approached him, and he took hold of your hand as you both looked into the distance together. “Babe… I… I want you to stay with me.” You look at Zen briefly, noticing how he now seemed to be deep in thought. He was pulled out of that moments later by the sudden evening chill getting to you and making you shiver, as he ended up taking his jacket off and placing it over your shoulders. “Forever. I want you to stay with me and be _mine_ forever.”

A sudden hug from him moments later made you gasp, before his head nestled into the crook of your neck. His breath seemed quite heavy and ragged, as though he was worrying about something, but he still seemed to just relax in your grasp.

“It’s weird… I’ve done things like this before in my roles, but I find it quite hard actually trying to...”

* * *

 

‘ _Ya! She and Zen have got hitched! Lololololol’_

‘ _Maybe I can ask Zen for advice on getting a girlfriend;;’_

‘ _I feel so happy for them...’_

‘ _I could see it coming from a mile away. Perhaps my complaints over them living together whilst unmarried pushed him into making such a move.’_

‘ _...Mr Han… **Zen likely asked her to marry him of his own accord, not because you made him.’**_

-ZEN has entered the chatroom-

‘ _Aha! It is the man of the hour! So, when’s the wedding lolololol?’_

‘ _How did you-?’_

-ZEN has left the chatroom-

‘… _You watched his proposal over CCTV, didn’t you, Luciel?’_

‘… _yeaaaaaaaah………. -_-;;’_


	2. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sometimes needed reminders that he truly had chosen you… But Zen needed such loving reminders too.

You ended up getting awakened by the feeling of something pressing into the top of your head, and something tightly wrapped around you. As your face was practically being smothered against Zen’s chest, you couldn’t exactly call out his name to get him to loosen his grasp… That is if he was awake. It was hard to actually tell if that were the case. “Don’t leave me… please don’t leave me...” The hoarseness of Zen’s voice alongside feeling his chest suddenly catching, as though trying to hold back tears, was a sign that he was definitely awake. The best that you could do in terms of reassuring him was moving one of your own arms around him, seeming as you were somewhat awkwardly lying on the other.

After realising that you were also awake, Zen suddenly began to panic and quickly let go of you. It was easy to tell what had happened… He’d ended up having a dream which involved you. The last time it had happened, when he dreamt of the hacker trying to kidnap you, the events actually did occur, and you were so glad that he had been able to save you on time.

Quietly, you sat up and noticed that his face was heavily tear stained. He must have been awake for quite a while. “Zen… What was it?” You placed a hand on his cheek as he remained lying down, and his hand went up to meet yours. “You know that I won’t ever leave you, so it isn’t as though you need to worry...”

“It’s...” Zen put on a false smile, before shaking his head. “I mean...” He either didn’t want to tell you about what his dream was about, or he couldn’t find the words. “I might have to get a drink before I can explain properly. Don’t worry yourself...”

Before you had the chance to stop him, he was out of the bed and was walking out of the room, his phone firmly held in his hand.

Out of worry, you grab your own phone and open up the messenger under the hopes that Zen would have logged on there. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him on there. Everyone else was though.

‘ _Assistant Kang, please organise for my nutritionist to visit both Luciel and Yoosung today. They need to learn what a proper meal is.’_

‘ _What?! Nooooo;;;’_

‘ _There’s no need, Jumin! I get proper meals from the cafeteria at school;;’_

‘ _Mr Han… I don’t think that you can contact your nutritionist at this time of the morning.’_

‘ _What on earth is going on here?...’_

By the looks of things, Jumin must have been getting rather tired of constantly hearing about Honey Buddha chips and of various other types of junk food, and decided that enough was enough. That, or he had been getting sick of Jaehee nagging about their eating habits.

‘ _Ah! Hey! Please save your god, Seven-Zero-Seven!!!!;;;; The evil corporate director is trying to make me eat healthy!!!’_ Seven’s desperate cry for help was followed by what looked like an emoji showing him begging for help, and you couldn’t help but sigh.

Quickly, you typed out your response. You were far too worried about Zen to joke about in your response. ‘ _You’re on your own this time. I was hoping that Zen would have logged in on here, but I guess not...’_

The chatroom fell silent for about thirty seconds, before a response from Yoosung showed up. ‘ _Have you and Zen… Had an argument?’_

‘ _No… But seeming as he isn’t here right now, I might as well go and try and find where he has gone… See you all later.’_

So, logging into the chatroom held no results in trying to find out where Zen had gone off to. With a quiet yet longing sigh, you got out of bed with your own phone held close to your body. Once outside the room, you had a sudden realisation. When Zen’s leg was injured… He spent a good while outside on the roof with you, looking up at the stars. Perhaps he was there again, trying to calm himself down. The sound of tears as you quickly made your way over to the door made you so relieved that you had remembered that moment, because it confirmed that it was where he had hidden himself.

Once outside, you noticed Zen sat cross-legged on the roof, not looking at the stars, but rather his phone’s screen. He seemed to be busy texting somebody whilst he tried to wipe away some of the tears.

He didn’t become aware of you stood behind him a few moments later, but you were able to take notice of the messages which he had been sending.

‘ _I’m scared… This is the first time which I have been in a relationship, and I am so scared of losing her to somebody else! I had a horrible dream in which she was in a relationship with each of the other RFA members besides me!’_

‘ _Hyun, don’t be silly. I have met you and that mistress of yours only once, and I can tell that she is fiercely loyal to you. And I tell you what, you are lucky to have found yourself a woman who actually didn’t go for you because of your looks who didn’t have to be paid.’_

‘ _Are you saying that I have an undesirable personality?’_

‘ _No, Hyun… I’m just saying that most women would have gone for you because of how you look. She is a special lady, and I can tell that she is never going to leave you.’_

“Zen… Is that your brother? Because he is right in that I would never leave you,” you whisper as you began to kneel down behind him, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head as you did so. You had no doubt whatsoever that this was his brother, because other than V and occasionally yourself, the only person that you were aware of who called him by his actual name was his brother. Another reason why you were sure of that is because of the recent communication the two brothers had been having, following Zen finally making contact after almost a decade since he had ran away. “I love you too much to let you go, babe~”

You noticed Zen’s face flushing a light shade of red as he turned his phone’s screen off, before he then quietly reached back and took hold of one of your hands. “You read my messages… Naughty girl, aren’t you?”

“Not as naughty as you!” you pouted, moving yourself so that you were sat down beside him. “You had me so worried… I checked the messenger to see if you were there, but I just ended up in the middle of a strange argument in which Jumin is threatening to make Seven and Yoosung eat properly...” You heard him laugh quietly as he heard that, before he rubbed his eyes to try and hide the tears.

Silence surrounded you both for a good few minutes, the occasional sound of a car in the distance being the only background noise present. Zen had now stashed his phone into his pocket, and was looking up into the sky as he tightened his grasp of your hand. It was quite a cloudy night, but a few stars were still visible in the sky.

The brightest star was still beside you though.

Gently, you placed your free hand on Zen’s cheek and turned his head around so that he was looking at you. “I love you, Zen… That will never, _ever_ change,” you whisper, your own eyes tearing up at how lost he seemed because of a dream. “I would never leave you for the other members of the RFA. Jaehee feels like a sister to me, and Yoosung a brother. Seven is like that one crazy cousin you have somewhere in the family that you can’t help but joke about with. Jumin… He’s like… a rich uncle or something. I get uncle-like vibes from him. But _you…_ I can’t see you as anything other than the person I love more than anything, _Hyun~_ ” you grinned, watching as he turned very flustered when you sang his name.

You remained quiet again after that, leaning your head on Zen’s shoulder as he carefully put his arms around you. It felt quite clingy, as with when you woke up, but at least you had room to breathe. “That dream… It scared me so much,” Zen whispered as he leaned his head on your own. “First… You were with Jaehee, running a small café bakery together… I felt happy for you, but then you gave her the smile which you are only meant to give me… And you ended up living together… I felt so hurt...” He whispered, occasional shaky breaths disrupting the flow of what he was saying. “Then… It was Yoosung… He injured his eye fighting the hacker, saying that he was doing it for your sake… Then we were at the party, and V introduced him to everyone… After a quick speech, he _kissed_ you. I wanted to hurt him for causing me pain like that...”

You tried to tell Zen that it was okay, and that he didn’t need to speak any more about his dream, but you felt him shake his head and continue.

“Then it was Seven. You were chasing after the hacker, I think… You completely missed the party. As a matter of fact… I think you were chasing the hacker whilst remaining on the run because of Seven's job… I wanted to yell at Seven for putting you in so much danger when you returned, but seeing how upset you were over something that had happened, I couldn’t...” His grasp tightened, and you felt his long hair brushing up against your back. “The dream was worst with Jumin. There were two completely different things which happened… The first was that you ended up visiting him, but you vanished not too long after that. He kept you locked up at his penthouse, wearing all sorts of flashy clothes, heeled shoes, and all sorts… At one point, I think your hands were tied up too, as he was asking you to move closer to him… I want to punch him because of that, even though it _never_ happened in reality.” Zen’s breathing was quiet erratic at that point, so you forced him to stop saying anything more.

“I tell you what, I will tell you what happened in my dream to get your mind off your own, then we can watch the stars together for the rest of the night, okay?” You smiled, pulling apart from him slightly and using your thumb to wipe away some of his new tears. “I was so deeply in love with you, and we ended up getting married. We went all out in making sure that it was _perfect._ ” His face softened a bit then, his deep red eyes looking more excited than they previously had been. “There were flowers everywhere, and all of our friends attended too. You made sure that there was goldfish-shaped bread there, and Seven ended up making quite a lot of mess eating just the ‘guts’. You even sang a song to me afterwards…” You never noticed Zen pull his phone out at that point, because you ended up closing your eyes as you explained even more. “After that… It was about… six or so years later. We still live here… But there is somebody else living with us. A sweet little child, with your good looks and shining red eyes, but had hair somewhat similar to my own… I think my mind was conjuring up what our child would look like if we ever had one...” You giggled, opening your eyes once more. That was when you noticed that Zen’s phone screen was switched on, and that he was giving you a tired yet playful grin.

The messenger was opened up on it, and you noticed that he had sent a single message on it.

‘ _My babe is just too good for me… I love her so much^^’_

Once he noticed that you had seen the message, he turned his phone off and took hold of the side of your face. No words were exchanged, but it was obvious that there was no need for them when you suddenly felt his lips against your own. It was both a thanks and an ‘I love you’ given in a single action.

You sometimes needed reminders that he truly had chosen you… But Zen needed such loving reminders too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, wow, this chapter's all dialogue heavy-  
> And I don't know if I should keep this at three chapters, or extend it out a few more. lololololol.  
> Also Zen's dreams were references to some of the different endings for the different routes (of which the Jaehee, Jumin, and Yoosung ones I had to look up (EXCEPT THE REALLY KINKY SOUNDING JUMIN ONE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TOLD ABOUT THAT ONE LOLOLOL) because I'm only on day 6 of Jumin's route and only completed Seven and Zen's-)


	3. Not the best ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is something which you and Zen savoured - some of the gifts, however, you did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so sleepy because of school;;;;  
> I have been desperate to work on this but I'm always too tired to write properly once out of school each day;;;;  
> At least I got this together-

As you pulled your heavy bag up your shoulder, you felt it be tugged straight back off. Zen had the handle in his hands, and he gave you a wide grin as he pulled it onto his own arm. “Now, I simply cannot allow such a beautiful woman to be burdened by the weight of her luggage, can I?” Following that, you rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him. “I have to admit though, you look much prettier with every passing moment.”

“Hyun… You’re such a flirt!” You pout, poking his cheek as he began to laugh at the way in which you were acting. He also seemed quite happy that you were doing as he had requested before you left on your trip, which was calling him by his actual name more often. From what it turned out, he _loved it_ when you called him Hyun.

“Oh, my apologies~ I thought that I was allowed to flirt with my wife!” He was still grinning as he said that, before pointing over to a group of girls and women in the distance. “Besides, I could do with the public displays of affection… That group over there, I’ve seen them outside our home before now. They were even part of that group of fans trying to find out who you were when we went to the party a few months ago. Might as well let them know that I’m married now, right?”

You rolled your eyes then, before taking hold of his hand. Those women did look familiar, so he was probably right about them being fans of his. Taking a quick look at the group though, you noticed that somebody was trying to push through them to get towards where you and Zen were stood. They _were_ blocking quite a lot of the pavement after all.

Now, you and Zen were surprised at who burst out through the fans moments later. It was Jaehee, looking particularly annoyed at the way in which they were swarming. She wasn’t wearing what she normally wore when working, so you came to the even more surprising conclusion that Jumin had given her the day off work. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of you both, and she quickly made her way over to you before Zen’s cluster of fans could notice that you were stood there.

Happily, you made a small wave over to her, whereas Zen held back doing or saying anything because he had a feeling that Jaehee would get trampled by the women if he did anything which would result in people paying attention to him, as much as he wanted the attention.

“It is good to see the two of you back in one piece after your little break away. Everyone has enjoyed seeing the photos you both posted on the messenger, so we are glad that we were able to give you that gift,” Jaehee smiled, her phone in her hand. That was right… You had completely forgotten that the idea for a holiday had been come up with by Jaehee and Yoosung, but paid for by Seven and Jumin, as much as Jumin didn’t really want to treat Zen. “We actually have one more gift for the two of you, so Mr Han sent me here to collect you both. First you can drop off your belongings at your home, and then we will take you to your final gift.” Jaehee quickly turned around, and gestured for you both to follow her. “We knew that some of your fans were going to gather up here because I checked out your fan site, Zen, so we had to make sure that getting you both away from here was, ah… discreet. And fast.”

You exchanged a concerned look with Zen following that, before shrugging your shoulders. If this meant getting away from the fans, then it would be good enough for you because you didn’t want anyone else trying to go after your man. If you had said that out loud, you knew that you would have come across as a bit possessive, but at least it wasn’t to the extent of, say, Seven to his cars. Or Jumin to Elizabeth the 3rd for that matter.

As you both quickly followed Jaehee after the shrill cry of “ _Zen! It’s him! He’s finally back! Ahhhhh!”,_ you couldn’t help but notice how she was fumbling with her phone a slight bit. Maybe she was waiting for a message or something…

Before long, you found out why, as you heard the sudden ring of it as you reached a somewhat quiet side-road nearby. You didn’t think that she was aware of it being on loudspeaker though…

“Where _are_ you? I’m at the place with both of them, there’s a group of Zen’s crazier fans not too far behind, and-!”

“ _Relax, Jaehee! Lol, I’m going as fast as I can without breaking the speed limit~ What a good, law-abiding citizen I am!”_

Zen winced then, before taking hold of Jaehee’s wrist just to get some sort of confirmation from her. “Woah woah _woah._ You’re making us… Take a ride with _Seven?”_ He fell silent, before groaning. “He better not go too fast… My babe isn’t looking too well after that ride back. I don’t think she took the turbulence too well...” Now Zen released his grasp, and turned to look at you, his face laced with concern.

You did seem a bit pale, so you weren’t too surprised…

“ _Hey! I am driving at a perfectly legal speed, I don’t see how you could possibly assume that I am anything but the most conscientious, rule-abiding person in the entire country!”_

“… Says the man using his phone whilst driving.” You mumble, before resting your head on Zen’s arm as best as you could, considering that he still had both of your bags over his shoulders.

Abruptly, Seven quickly hung up the call, leaving Jaehee looking _extremely_ exasperated. “So… Ah… Whilst we wait for our ride…” She obviously felt uncomfortable just standing around in such an awkward place in the city with your husband’s fangirls nearby, so presumably Seven had chosen this location to collect them. “How was Paris?”

* * *

 

You giggled as you felt Zen try to act playful, and have him nuzzle his nose into your neck as you attempted to get changed into some cleaner clothes than you previously had on. Upon returning at the airport, you were horribly thirsty, and you dove at the chance to buy a drink of coffee as soon as you could, just to have spilled it on yourself. Thankfully, the stain wasn’t too noticeable as the sweater you were wearing was close to the colour of the coffee, but you couldn’t help but want to get changed.

“Hey… How long do you think we can push having Seven and Jaehee wait for us outside?” Zen then whispered into your ear, before grinning as your face turned a bright shade of red – it was practically the same colour as his eyes. “Relax~ I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit on the roof for a short while. Besides...” He held his phone out then. “I can’t help but want to take a selfie with you and post it on all my social media, just to show how happy I am to be with my precious wife!”

Quietly, he then nestled his chin onto your shoulder, and wrapped his arms around you rather loosely once you had neatened out your clothes. You returned the embrace, taking a moment to inhale the somewhat strong yet familiar scent embedded within his clothes. It was obvious that you were both cherishing the moment as best as you could, as Zen seemed to relax even more after a few moments, before slowly pulling back and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

The moment was disturbed after a short while by the sound of a car being repeatedly turned on and off. Presumably that was Seven getting quite impatient, and trying to force you both into hurrying up.

“God… What I’d give for a moment of peace with my princess at home...”

* * *

 

‘ _About how long do you think that you’ll take? Seven’s laptop is here… And I’m very tempted to try and log into it to play lolol...’_

‘ _Not too long now, Yoosung. I hope that we haven’t left you and Mr Han waiting for too long.’_

‘ _Don’t play lolol, Yoosung! You need to make sure that wherever you are, that trust fund jerk doesn’t bring his cat!’_

‘ _I would appreciate it if you do not talk about Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _in such a way.’_

**_-707 has entered the chatroom-_ **

‘ _Elly! We’re talking about Elly! I hope that Jumin has Elly with him!’_

**_-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-_ **

‘ _SEVEN, YOU’RE DRIVING!!! JAEHEE LOOKS HORRIFIED!!!’_

‘ _ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! BABE, HOLD ONTO ME, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT OUR FINAL MOMENTS ARE TOGETHER;;’_

‘ _Huh? Oh, yeah. Lololol.’_

‘ _Seven!’_

‘ _Zero!’_

‘ _Seven!’_

‘ _OUT!!!!’_

**_-707 has left the chatroom-_ **

‘ _I do not know what the problem is over using your phone whilst you are driving somewhere.’_

‘ _Jumin… It is fine so long as you are not the driver.’_

‘ _Interesting.’_

‘ _Ugh. This is what you get for being born with a silver spoon in your mouth.’_

‘ _Please don’t fight you two;;’_

‘ _Yeah… I can already see Elizabeth tensing up in Jumin’s arms because of this...’_

‘ _YOU BROUGHT THE DAMN CAT?!’_

**_-ZEN has left the chatroom-_ **

‘ _I had better leave to make sure that Hyun and Jaehee are okay...’_

**_-lololol Mrs Ryu has left the chatroom-_ **

‘ _She… Changed her name on here to ‘lololol Mrs Ryu’?’_

‘ _I do not believe that she actually persuaded Luciel to add a name change option for the messenger...’_

‘ _Anyway! Don’t you think that it’s so cute that Zen is letting her call him by Hyun? ^^’_

‘… _I don’t really care.’_

_**-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-** _

‘… _Oh.’_

‘ _Well, I think it’s really cute!’_

_**-Yoosung** ★ **has left the chatroom-**_

_- **Unknown has entered the chatroom-**_

‘ _Int ú¶erA·ìest:Ëiž¨ngÍÏ.}...’_

‘ _I ’m èScomÊƒÊingV¾fo–r¦1 yoFìuk$„¦RFAXÅ.\..f.’_

_**-Unknown has left the chatroom-** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!!! I'm extending this out quite a few more chapters~  
> I mean, after what happens on day 10 in Zen's route in regards to the hacker... Surely it doesn't end at just that, right? _Right????_  
>  So I kind of want to include something to do with that too~


	4. In just one day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much happened in the space of one day for you...

Though it had been three months  since it had happened , you still felt so happy and warm about what the other RFA members had organised for you and Zen. It was a small party (not like the ones the RFA hosted) celebrating your marriage. Everyone had brought a little something for you both,  whether they wanted to get you something or not . 

Seven had decided to make you both a little robot puppy which was apparently going to be a cat at first but he had no idea if Zen’s cat allergy extended to cat-shaped robots. Yoosung had ended up getting you a ‘congratulations!’ card, with many cute little messages in from not just himself and the others, but also people which you and Zen knew. Even some of Zen’s past directors had been able to sign it! Jaehee went and decided to gather together a particularly extensive photo album full to the brim of many photos of you both from the past and present. She had apparently got Seven to go around and obtain photos of you both from when you were children, and they all ended up in there. Jumin, however… He decided to get you both a contract. He wanted both of you to advertise one of his newest cat projects, rather than just Zen. Neither of you exactly wanted to be a model for wine which both humans and cats could drink…

Oh, and you had almost forgotten that V had contributed to Jaehee’s photo album too, despite him having not attended the small party. He had been able to take a few photos during the wedding of you both, though that was before you found out that he was on the verge of turning blind. Still, they had turned out amazing…

At the moment, your lives were just about normal. Zen had gone back to his acting jobs, and you were busy acting as his manager alongside organising the next RFA party, which was just over two months away. Also, you were considering looking for another small job just for a bit of extra money, but Zen was doing his best to persuade you otherwise. Your personal lives were also rather healthy, considering just how quickly you both had gone into your relationship.

“Babe~ I’m off now~” Zen grinned, his hand on the door handle as you typed away on your laptop on the sofa, trying to persuade ‘God’ (a guest suggested by Seven, obviously) to attend the party. “My seventh role since my life became perfect… Ah, you absolutely _must_ drop by to see me during rehearsals later!” He noticed how you barely moved as you were too engrossed in your job, so he slowly let go of the door, walked over to you, and leaned in to you slightly. You glanced up, and you could tell by the intensity present in his eyes that he wanted something before he left.

You could only giggle as you  lightly  kissed the lips of the wonderful man before you, but it became more of a squeal as he pushed you  down onto the sofa and rested one of his hands on your hip and had the other cupping your cheek  before kissing you once more . “H- Hyun-!” You were barely able to whisper his name against his mouth at that moment in time, before he slowly stepped back. “Th- That was  _more_ than just a good bye kiss...”  He then grinned at just how flustered he had been able to make you, before giving you an innocent wave as he left the apartment you both still shared. 

What surprised all of the other RFA members was that, now that Zen was earning more money with more larger roles, you both chose to remain living in the basement apartment rather than move somewhere a bit larger. You felt comfortable there, considering that you viewed it as your home and as a sanctuary after what had happened with the hacker at Rika’s apartment; and Zen had lived there for years, and had no desire to part with it.

It was at that point that y ou decided that maybe… it would be a good idea to make some food for Zen for when you visit him later.  A curry was the first meal which he had properly made you… It might be good to make him one now.

* * *

“You know how to make me fall even deeper in love with you… God, how do you do this?” Zen whispered when you visited and he had taken a break from performing. You had gone and made him the curry and also some rice to have alongside it, and you literally could see him drooling as he went to eat it. “And your cooking… Ah, so perfect~!” One or two of his fellow cast members were staring in disbelief at the way in which he was quite literally stuffing his face, whilst others were laughing at the way in which he was constantly complementing you as he ate.

“Hyun, don’t talk whilst you eat… Tell me how much you love it at home, okay?”

“Absolutely not! I have to let you know right now that both you and your cooking are perfect, and that I need more!”

Now you could see Zen’s director blankly staring in your general direction, before rolling his eyes. 

“Come here and give me a kiss, babe~” He was acting like a child, with the way in which his arms were outstretched and fingers were moving, but you couldn’t help but comply. “So… Ah, so good… You taste better than your cooking…”

“H- Hyun, you should get back to-!” He suddenly placed a finger on your lip to make you quieten down, before giving you a glance which clearly said ‘play along with this’.

He stood up, before approaching the director and tapping him on the shoulder. “Director, I apologise, but I  _must_ be heading home with my wife. Something has come up, so I need to be with her,” he then glanced back at you, your face filled with confusion at what he was doing, but it could have just as easily been read as worry. “I am so sorry...”

A few minutes of discussion happened between Zen and the director, and you were wondering about what the two were discussing.  Was this just Zen trying to worm his way out of practise?

Soon, you noticed the director nodding as Zen smiled and walked back over to you and took hold of your hand. “If anyone asks, you had a stalker on the way here and were too scared to go back home alone,  so I have had to take you back and look after you.”

* * *

 

That evening, what felt like a wave of fatigue had hit you. It was hard to even pay attention to what music was playing on the radio in the kitchen, and you could hardly tell that Zen was singing along to it. Your laptop screen was just too bright to keep your eyes on, and you were even to weary to check the constant messages coming through on the messenger. You didn’t even know who was online!

In a matter of moments, your eyes closed and you fell down onto the floor asleep. The thud of you hitting the ground followed not long later by your laptop caught Zen’s attention, and he ended up dropping the cup of hot tea he was holding onto and burning his leg.

“Babe?...” He winced, hoping that you would reply and reassure him that you had just done something such as trip up. “Babe, are you okay?...”

He moved quickly, ignoring the slight pain which he knew would quickly pass, before noticing your sprawled across the floor, the robot puppy which Seven had made nudging your arm slightly.

‘ _She’s asleep, woof! Very tired, woof! Take her to bed, Zen!’_

He glanced at the robot, before sighing. As much as he  had a slight annoyance because of it due to the way in which it got under his feet whenever he would rehearse (he believed that Seven programmed it to do that on purpose), it did help whenever he got too worried about you. Any time which you came down ill, fell asleep in awkward places, or even just felt upset, it would tell him straight away.

He could  _at least_ thank Seven for that.

Silently, he tapped the robot on the head because he knew that it would stop saying ‘ _She’s tired, Zen! Take her to bed!’_ once he did so, before closing your laptop and lifting you up. You definitely looked tired, and he frowned.

Zen was  _definitely_ going to make sure that you rested up tomorrow, and he would take another day off to make sure that you promised not to strain yourself either.

Once you were lying in bed, under the many layers of warm blankets, you began to whisper in your sleep. “Ugh… Hyun… Save me...” After that, you tossed yourself around, sending your hair into even more of a mess than it was.

‘ _Nightmare! Oh no, we can’t do anything about that lololol!’_

“Shut up, you stupid puppy...” Zen grumbled as he felt a slight twinge in his leg because of the burn before sitting down beside you on the bed and taking hold of your hand. “Babe, relax...Relax, please...”

“No… No… Get away from me...” A thin layer of sweat had formed on your head now, and Zen was getting worried.

‘ _Should I wake her up?! Should I play the alarm?’_

“I SAID SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PUPPY! Shut down or something!” Zen then yelled, the robot pushing him to his limit. It was a relief to see it suddenly sit down on the floor and turn off. “Babe, listen to me. I’m here. It’s me… It’s Zen. Hyun. Your husband! You can wake up now…!”

Your eyes suddenly shot open as you screamed out then. “ S- STAY AWAY!” You felt your wrists be taken hold of, and you started thrashing about. “L- Let go-!”

“Babe! Calm down! You’re safe and at home!”

“Hyun-!” Your eyes cleared, and you were met with the sight of your husband looking as though he was close to crying. “God… Only you… It was only you...”

He slowly moved under the covers himself, and pulled you close to him in an embrace.  The most that you could do amongst scrambled words was sob, just because of how scared you were because of your dream.

It took a good while for you to calm down, and once you had, the what you stammered caught Zen by surprise.

“D- Do you think… that anyone can have psychic dreams like you?… B- Because… I think that the hacker is after us again...”


	5. A coffee shop horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were making the most of a surprise break which Jaehee had earned... Until the hacker showed up, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this chapter is a bit of a mess? I might go back and fix/edit it at a later point.

‘ _ZEN!!! I have a question!!!!’_

‘… _What is it, Seven?’_

‘ _You’re at home, right?’_

‘ _Uh… Yeah… I don’t have any roles to rehearse for today so I decided to just stay here.’_

‘ _Good… That’s good. What about her?’_

‘ _She’s out with Jaehee. They’ve gone out to a coffee shop near where Jaehee works.’_

‘ _That’s… not as good.’_

‘ _What do you mean,_ _ **that’s not as good?!’**_

‘ _Well… Let’s just say…’_

‘ _The RFA servers were temporarily pulled down a few hours ago when I was sleeping…’_

‘ _And whoever took it down copied all of the data about you and your wife, and corrupted half of it too.’_

‘ _...’_

‘ _Plus there’s reason to believe that it was the same hacker as before. They used the same methods.’_

‘ _So…_ _ **we’re in danger?!**_ _’_

‘ _Well… She’s in more danger than you. As a precaution, I checked both of your phones to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary.’_

‘ _Nothing illegal though!’_

‘ _And her GPS was force turned on at about the same time… And a tracking program was installed onto it. I’ve been trying to see if I can delete it, but… No luck.’_

‘ _Crap! I’m going to her right now!’_

‘ _ **NO!’**_

‘ _ **ZEN, IF YOU GO TO HER, YOU’LL PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER, AND MAYBE EVEN JAEHEE TOO.’**_

‘ _ **STAY.’**_

‘ _ **AT.’**_

‘ _ **HOME.’**_

* * *

“Oh god… Oh god… Thank you for this glorious combination of coffee and cookies!” You grinned, throwing your arm over Jaehee’s shoulders. You were quite relieved that Jaehee was able to spend this time with you during a surprise break which Jumin had granted her because of the shockingly high profits of his most recent cat business. Though… He wasn’t aware that most of that profit was made from Seven, because _obviously_ if he sold car accessories which look like things such as cat ears, Seven would _definitely_ buy them for his ‘babies’.

Jaehee was smiling as she watched you devour the cookie which you had been dunking into your drink repeatedly. “Personally, I prefer the combination of coffee and doughnuts. Though, I can see where you are coming from with the cookies. Especially the chocolate chip ones...” She took a small bite out of her own cookie, and then she ended up reaching out for her drink. “Though I have to ask, what caused this sudden desire to eat them? You’ve usually turned down offers for cookies in the past.”

Silently, you glanced up at Jaehee, before laughing awkwardly. Were you even going to go into the reason behind your craving, or not?… It took you a moment to decide that you were going to tell her, but unfortunately, you were cut off by the stupidly loud ringtone which Seven had on the RFA messenger. It was Jaehee’s phone though, so you couldn’t stop it yourself and had to wait for her to answer the phone.

You could see the annoyance present on her face as she answered the call, and that quickly turned to a face of shock. “707, what is-!” She was silent for a moment, before wincing as you heard his voice come from the phone because of just how loud he was speaking. “Would you like me to put you on speaker?” She questioned, before then sighing. “He wants to speak to you, but isn’t able to get through to your phone.” She passed her phone over to you, before going to take a large sip of her drink.

“Yo… What’s up, Seven?” You asked, before hearing the way which he was trying to catch his breath. “Seven?… Are you okay?”

“ _I’m fine…! I’m just… Having to run to where you and Jaehee are…!”_ He gasped, before you began to hear footsteps. “ _I need to check your phone… I think you and Zen are in danger because of something which happened to the RFA servers a few hours ago… But I’m meant to be doing work for the agency, so… Vanderwood’s on my trail! My, y’know, my maid-!”_ There was then a horrible sound from the other end, and a moment of grunting from Seven. “ _God… I tripped up. Anyway, stay put, and get Jaehee to text me if anything weird happens to your phone! Okay? Bye!”_

You could barely react to what he had said by the time where he had hung up, so you just handed Jaehee her phone back. She seemed just as puzzled over the way in which you began to frown. “What did he say?”

Quietly, you reached out for the last bit of your drink, and finished it before you spoke. “… He thinks that Hyun and I are in danger. And he needs to check my phone, so he’s apparently running here right now...” Jaehee seemed quite surprised at that, but she nodded in understanding anyway. 

Because of how worried you now seemed, Jaehee eventually stood up and ordered you both another hot drink each (and she also bought a can of Ph.D Pepper for Seven, for when he eventually showed up) just to try and distract you somewhat. She had chosen on a particularly chocolatey flavoured coffee this time, and you quite liked it. You knew for certain that you were going to have to beg your husband to try it out at some time…

All of a sudden, when you had been able to make your way through half of the drink, the doors to the café suddenly sprung open. The employees all shot glares at the person stood there, and you straight away assumed that it was Seven.

Just… It wasn’t.

“Well… Isn’t this nice,” a voice echoed, before a shadow appeared over the table between you and Jaehee. “The ladies of the RFA together, and will be joining our paradise together too...” Your eyes shot over to the person who was there because of the strange things they were saying, and your cup dropped onto the table, making the last bit of your drink spill onto your lap.

_It was him… The person who had tried taking you from Rika’s apartment…_

Jaehee had noticed the way in which you were  suddenly  shaking and having to grasp hold of your arms because of the person who was there, so she straight away decided that he was bad news, and she needed to get him to leave. 

Her job was made quite easy, because of the door making a similar sound to before with another person rushing inside. “Hey! You two!” Never had she been so glad to see Seven before. “Jaehee, and-!” He had quickly made his way over to your table, and was stood at the opposite side of the table to the hacker. 

Seven’s hand quickly fell upon your shoulder, and you felt Jaehee’s foot nudge your leg a slight bit as a way of suggesting that you move somewhat closer to him. 

“… You men in the RFA… You get in the way at the worst of times… Zen, V, and now _you._ ” The hacker did his best to try and grab hold of Jaehee, but she quickly stood up and moved to behind Seven. “But you’re not invited to paradise… Pah, what name is it that you go by now, Saeyoung? Luciel? Seven? 707?!” He slammed his fists down onto the table, and by that point, you had grabbed hold of Seven’s arm in fear. You were a bit too shaken to stand up because of the bad memories which the white haired man gave you, so that was the best that you could do. “Those two ladies are coming with me… And you can’t do anything about it.”

* * *

‘ _God… I want to know if they’re all okay! Seven told me not to leave, and all that I can do right now is worry!’_

‘ _I am particularly annoyed that 707 contacted me to say that Assistant Kang was to stay with your wife for now, Zen. She is now an hour late back to the office, and I am unable to contact her.’_

‘ _Jumin;;’_

‘ _I… I just want to know that they’re all safe...’_

‘ _Zen...’_

_-Mrs Ryu has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _BABE! GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!’_

‘ _I...’_

‘ _Did something happen? Are you and 707 keeping Assistant Kang from returning to work?’_

‘ _Jumin, that’s harsh! Let her answer Zen’s question first!’_

‘… _Jaehee and I were almost kidnapped.’_

‘ _by the hacker’_

‘ _he approached us in the cafe’_

‘ _but seven showed up’_

‘ _we’re at his house at the moment’_

‘ _What?! God… I’m going there right now!’_

_-ZEN has left the chatroom-_

‘ _I wish to visit also.’_

_-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-_

‘ _You’ll be safe with Seven… I’m sure of it.’_

‘ _I… wouldn’t be so sure...’_

‘ _What do you mean?’_

‘… _I’ll tell you later, Yoosung… I… I want to see Hyun and calm down before I say anything...’_

‘ _Right… I hope that you feel better soon! I’ve got class now, so I won’t be on until this evening;; See you later!’_

* * *

Seven winced when he heard the news that both Zen and Jumin had decided to make a beeline to his house. It didn’t help that Vanderwood, his so-called maid, was just outside, trying to regain access  whilst you and Jaehee were there. On top of that… The hacker was unconscious, and kind of tied up with a HDMI cable on the sofa nearby. “Great… Saeran-! Uh... I mean... The hacker, Vanderwood, Zen, and Jumin… This is going to be lots of fun. Why don’t we get Yoosung and V to join the 'let's get into Seven's house' party too?!” He had his head buried in his hands as he began to type a few quick messages. “We’re going to have to get Zen and Jumin inside a different way without Vanderwood seeing, but no doubt Vanderwood has called the boss and has people on their way here already… And the two of them are likely to get grabbed if they are seen trying to get in… And  I can’t even get you two out without the same thing happening!”

S ilently, you looked down at your phone which Seven had been messing with up to about fifteen minutes ago, before pressing the contacts list and walking towards one of the rooms he had pointed out as a place where you and Jaehee could go for the time being. You were going to call you husband and let him know that you were okay. It seemed as though Zen had the same idea in his head at that moment in time, as his ringtone suddenly began to echo around the room as he called you.

“ _Ah! You answered straight away! I’m so glad...”_ You heard him gasp, which was followed by a small sigh. “ _You’re safe… right? The hacker… he didn’t try hurting you like last time, did he? Is Jaehee still with you?”_ Zen’s questions were coming at you faster than you could process, and the quiet whimper you made brought him to a sudden stop. “ _Oh God… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetie...”_

You sat down on a chair which was in the room, before closing your eyes. “Don’t worry, Hyun… I’m fine. I was quite shaken when the hacker appeared out of nowhere at the table we were sat at, but I felt better once Seven did some thing to him…”

“ _Did some thing? What do you mean by that?”_

“Well, once Seven had managed to rush us both out of the cafe, the hacker followed us and confronted us down an alley nearby… Seven then kind of just… Grabbed hold of him between his neck and shoulder, and moments later, the hacker fell to the floor…” You fell silent for a moment, before resting your head against the wall that the chair was against. “But Seven looked quite upset at having to do that. I think he knew the hacker from somewhere,” You then remembered something else. “The hacker called Seven by a name I haven’t heard before… Something like… ‘Saeyoung’.”

Zen remained silent for a moment, before he decided to change the subject. “ _Anyway… How are you feeling? No sickness like this morning, right?”_

A gentle smile crept onto your face then, before you gazed up at the ceiling. “I’m fine at the moment. Though I tell you what, I had a massive craving for cookies before. Jaehee was quite surprised, considering that I’ve always turned them down in the past. Chocolate chip ones at that.”

“ _Who are you and what have you done to my wife?!”_ You heard be shouted, before there was a quiet smirk. “ _God… Any other cravings I need to know about just in case?”_

“Well… I have a craving for you right about now...”

“ _GAH! B- Babe, don’t say things like that! E- Especially when I’m out in public! I- I don’t w- want to humiliate myself with the beast in- inside breaking free!”_

You were in hysterics by that point, all because of his reaction to what you had said. “Hah… Sorry, Zenny~ It’s just… I feel so happy with the situation at the moment. N- Not the hacker one!  Besides the whole hacker thing… This is what I’d expect a normal life to be like... ”

“ _I feel the same_ _… If I was told this time two years ago that I was going to be married and expecting a child… God, I would have laughed it off as a joke,”_ Zen then sighed, and you couldn’t help but feel a comfortable warmth go through your body. “ _Babe… I’m going to hang up now. I’m almost at Seven’s place._ _Muah~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking... There's going to be about three more chapters for this. So... Yeah.  
> Sorry if this chapter was a bit of an incoherent mess...


	6. Promises for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions and Zen's love are necessary to help you forget the times where the hacker has tried getting involved in your life.  
> Also, Zen is really looking forward to being a father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for this chapter!  
>  **There are some spoilers in this, with things mentioned only in the secret endings being mentioned.**  
>  So that means things like Seven's real name (did I already mention that in the previous chapter though? I think I did), and also the hacker's true identity....

“ _... Give me a reason not to kill him,” Zen growled, looking at the unconscious man still lying on Seven’s sofa, still tired up with a cable. “He’s caused a lot of damage and stress for the RFA by hacking into the messenger. He pulled a wonderful, innocent woman into business that wasn’t hers to be involved with. He made her live in a place **with a bomb** which he hacked into and could have set off at **any time**. He’s tried to kidnap her **twice** now, and he’s also tried to take Jaehee!” You had to take hold of Zen’s hands in an attempt to cry and calm him down by that point. In the background, Jaehee was having to stop an angry Jumin from getting involved too. “Now tell me... **Why are you trying to protect that bastard?!** ”_

_Seven bit his lip as he stood between an angry Zen and the hacker. After a second, he was shaking as he clenched his fists and began to stare at the ground. “H- He... He... He is... My... Twin...” you felt Zen tense up a slight bit then. “He was s- such a sweet little thing as we g- grew up... And... When I had no ch- choice but to leave him... V and Rika promised to protect him!” His arm was covering his face now, likely to stem the tears. “S- Something has happened t- to Saeran... And I want t- to find out what...”_

_Seeing Seven’s breakdown moments later led to Zen backing down, before he turned to face the hacker.. The look on his face clearly said ‘ **There is absolutely no way that V and Rika allowed this to happen, is there?’**_

_Before any more questions could be answered though, a door into the room flew open, and a very angry looking person was stood there. “Oh, so this is what you decided was more important than your work, Seven Zero Seven? You do realise that I am going to have to report this to the boss, right?!” The person cast glances between everyone stood in the room. “You’ve just screwed over the lives of everybody in this room, myself and you included. **Well done.”**_

_Seven wiped his eyes once more, before turning to face the person glaring at him. “Shut up, Vanderwood...” Quickly his fists clenched, before he approached his computers. “I don’t give a shit about the agency. I quit.” Moments later, he hit one of his monitors, which made a horrible sound at the impact. That was definitely broken…. “I don’t care if the agency can keep my real identity hidden. That person right there, tied up on the sofa… He knows my true identity, and no matter what you do, he will **always** know. That’s the thing with twins – even if they forget, **they will always know.”**_

_By that point, you and Zen heard Jaehee and Jumin stood behind you. Suddenly, another monitor was broken, and the sound just wasn’t nice at all. And… Seven was scaring you. Zen was having to hug you tightly just to keep you calm._

“ _Go tell the boss that I died or something… Because Seven Zero Seven the hacker… Luciel Choi… doesn’t exist any more,” he then loosened his fist, before looking at the four of you stood together with what seemed to be fear in his eyes. “There is only Saeyoung Choi… And Saeyoung Choi needs to talk to his friends who are members of the only organisation he is a part of – The RFA.”_

* * *

Those events still kept running through your head almost four months after they had happened, and whenever they did, Zen always knew that he had to find a way to distract you. If he didn’t, your memories of the two times where Saeran had tried to kidnap would come back, and he didn’t want to risk your mental health or your child’s physical health.

At present, the two of you were sat on the roof of your apartment, looking at the sky as the sun had started to set. This was one of the distractions which Zen had come up with. He was positioned just behind you, and had his chin on your shoulder and arms around your stomach. The physical signs that you were pregnant with his child were definitely starting to show now, and the way he was holding onto you was a sign of his over-protective nature starting to come out even more than it had done in the past.

“The sky… It looks really nice, doesn’t it babe?...” Zen whispered, his fingers drawing shapes through the material of your dress. “Evenings like this… It reminds me that everything in our lives are good now… We don’t have much to worry about except the baby...” He then chuckled quietly as he rubbed his cheek against yours. “Nobody wanting to ruin my publicity and my job any more… Nobody trying to take you away from me...” Then you felt him turn his face upwards slightly. “It’s all good...”

You nodded and laughed, before resting your hands on his. “I agree. Just you, me, and our child, living a happy-!” You were interrupted as you spoke then, and Zen’s eyes grew wide as his hands pressed into you a slight bit more. “Did you… feel that?...”

All that he could do was nod then, eyes fixated on your stomach. “A… kick...” Suddenly, Zen was crying into your shoulder. “Ha… That let it sink in, you know… I’m going to be a dad in a few months…” You had to find a way to turn around in has grasp so that you could face him then. “I tell you what… I can’t wait to show my parents what true, _supportive_ parents are… I’ll back our child no matter what they want to do in the future, whether they want to get into the sciences, the arts, or anything else… Even if they want to do what my brother did and go into law...”

You could only hug Zen then, because of the grin which ended up forming on his face. “I'm six months gone... That means three months left now...”

“Yeah…” Zen then looked up at the sky once more, looking at how the sky was now turning purple, and stars were beginning to appear. “It’s weird thinking that I’m taking a few months away from my job in two months time for you and our baby… And also that we’re deciding not to find out whether they’re a boy or a girl until they’re born.” Zen fell silent as he then stood up and held a hand out for you.

“It adds to the surprise, doesn’t it?” You giggled as Zen helped you to your feet, before he nodded in agreement.

“Anyway... Would the lady like to return to the apartment, and have a relaxing bath and back massage courtesy of yours truly?”

* * *

“ _God, am I the only one in the chatroom?...”_

“ _Ah… Well, at least it means that I can talk on here without anyone telling me that I’m being narcissistic~”_

“ _I am absolutely going to be the best dad ever!”_

“ _Oh! And the baby kicked before! I felt so overwhelmed with emotions, more than when I am acting...”_

“ _Maybe when my little prince or princess is born, I should start taking a few roles as a father… I can use my own personal experience towards it!”_

“ _Anyway! I’m seriously going to be an idol for fathers everywhere!”_

“ _Hmm… But will I start getting calls from those parenting magazines to be a model in them?… I… might not mind that sort of modelling, if I can model with my babe and my baby!”_

“ _Ahhhhh….”_

“ _Hmm. But I did make a promise to my babe before.”_

“ _I will_ _ **never**_ _be like my parents.”_

“ _I will show them what a supportive parent is.”_

“ _I won’t tell them that they’re ugly, that they can never make a career out of their talent, and I will make sure to support them no matter what they do!”_

“ _But I want to make another few promises here… I mean, you all are going to be_ _like my child’s aunt and uncles… besides my brother being their actual uncle.”_

“ _Saeyoung… I will make sure that they never experience abuse like you and your brother had to go through.”_

“ _Jaehee, I want you to know that I will not neglect my work once my child is born. As you say, my public image means a lot in this field of work… I’ll get bigger and better roles (and I’ll try and get you and my babe a few front row tickets seeming as I know you’re both big fans), and my main motivation will be knowing that the money I make will support my child...”_

“ _Speaking of money… Jumin._ _You think that I haven’t noticed the amounts of money which you have been putting into mine and my babe’s accounts? I… I want to thank you… Ha, this feels weird. Me, thanking Jumin Han… I promise, we’ll make sure that it goes to good use in preparing for this child...”_

“ _And Yoosung! Lol you’re gonna be our babysitter. If you want to, that_ _is… I mean, we think that out of everyone we know, you’re probably the best choice. I mean Jumin? I don’t think he’s the best choice for babysitting… Jaehee’s busy, and she already has to ‘babysit’ that cat a lot too… V’s blind, so that rules him out… And Saeyoung… I don’t want to put the pressure of looking after a child on him after everything he’s been through, and with him doing his best with his brother… Yoosung, I honestly think that you’re the best choice.”_

“ _And hey, you might get yourself a girlfriend by saying that you are the babysitter of my child ;)”_

“ _Oh~ My babe is getting out of the bath now. I promised to give her a back massage, so I’m going now~ Bye~”_

_-_ _**Zen has left the chatroom-** _

_**-Yoosung** _ _**★** _ _**has entered the chatroom-** _

“ _Huh? What’s all this?”_

“ _...”_

“ _Oh. Zen;;”_

“ _Babysitter, huh?...”_

“ _Is this just part of a big plot to get me to play video games less?”_

“ _lololol”_

“ _joke’s on you, I’ll introduce your kid to video games, and then let’s see what happens!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #YoosungKimForBestBabysitter


	7. All of a sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shocking happens whilst you and Zen are apart as the two of you are moving house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's a short chapter, but I've not updated this in a while so I want to at least get something out there;;;

About three weeks ago, after much discussion, both you and Zen decided that living in a semi-basement apartment wouldn’t be the best place to live when it came to raising a child in terms of privacy, and in a way, safety. It had been annoying that you had been having to live with all of the blinds lowered and curtains closed, due to the press trying to get to you and Zen whenever they could since the news about Zen taking a few month long break from acting got out. Trying to raise a child whilst also keep your lives secret from the press for a while would be difficult. It would distract you both from what your true priorities were meant to be.

It didn’t take long, with the help of the other RFA members, to find a house to live in elsewhere which was close enough to the city, but still secluded enough to give you both the privacy which you were needing. You were both meant to be moving there that day, so early that morning you had gone there and were being kept in the company of V. You couldn’t help with moving things about because of the baby being due at any day now, and V wanted to help but couldn’t because of him being blind.

The other RFA members (except Jumin, who was in a long meeting today, and Jaehee, who was also with you) were busy helping Zen out in the apartment in packing all of your belongings up and moving them to the house… Saeyoung’s brother included. He was _very_ different to how he was when he was after the RFA, and was actually quite tolerable for everyone. Zen could honestly feel himself forgiving him for the two times he had tried kidnapping you because of the changes in his personality and manners.

“As much as I have loved living here… It’s not a good place to look after a baby…” Zen sighed, leaning back on the sofa as he took a brief break from what he was doing. “By the way… Did I thank you guys for helping me out here? Really, it means a lot...”

“You’ve said that _three times_ already…” Yoosung sighed, taping a box which contained the DVDs which Zen had of his own performances shut. “And that’s just in the past thirty minutes!”

Saeyoung smirked and nodded, before he then nudged Saeran, who was taking a moment to look at the collection of photographs of you and Zen which had been gathered together from around the apartment. “See? Zen’s not as much of a pain in the ass when you get to know him!”

“Uh huh…” Saeran shrugged his shoulders, before then picking up a photo which had been taken from your wedding day and rolling his eyes at the fact that Zen was kissing your cheek in it. “Seems kinda narcissistic though…” After that, he put the photo down and turned so that he could glance at Yoosung, who had now burst into hysterical laughter at the ‘narcissistic’ remark. “Why did you have to drag me _here_ …?”

Zen rolled his eyes, before he stood back up, ready to go to the bedroom to pack the clothes which hadn’t been boxed up yet, which primarily consisted of clothes which didn’t fit you thanks to your child. He left his phone on the sofa, but before he left the room, he told the three who remained in the room to listen out for if he received any texts or phone calls as soon as they come through.

Almost as soon as he had got out of sight though, Seven started getting messages on his phone, from… V. That confused him, considering that V could only call on his phone until he went through the surgery to allow him to see which Jumin had organised for him.

‘ _Sorry! This is Jaehee! We’ve got a bit of a problem and V’s phone was closest to us, and your name was top of the contacts list!’_

_‘Get Zen to get to the hospital now!’_

_‘We think that the baby is coming…’_

With that, Saeyoung dropped his phone, before grabbing hold of Zen’s phone and running into the bedroom. It surprised your husband with the way in which the door suddenly swung open, just to be hit in the head with his phone. “Zen! C- Call Jaehee on V’s phone _now_!” Saeyoung paused for a moment, at the sight of a horrified look forming on his face, before he took a deep breath. “Saeran, Yoosung, and I will keep packing for you, and we’ll get everything to your new home. Now get outta here, Zen!”

* * *

Following three close calls with a few cars on his motorcycle, a phone call from Jumin about how he had cancelled the rest of his meeting after hearing the news from Saeyoung and Yoosung, and another call from Jaehee on her own phone to say that everything was okay at the moment and that he should try to calm down somewhat, Zen had _finally_ been able to get to the hospital. He was quickly met by Jumin, who had arrived there just before him, and was quickly pulled to just outside the room which you were in.

Both V and Jaehee were stood outside the room, looking quite worried. It was a relief for Zen, knowing that they had been with you the whole time…

“Oh! God, Zen, you’re finally here!” Jaehee sighed, before glancing at the door. “The doctors kicked me and V out about half an hour ago, and we have no idea how she is now… They kept coming out asking if you were here yet though, but…” She fell silent, before glancing at the door. “I hope that she is okay… But then again, if anything were wrong… They would have called more doctors, wouldn’t they?”

That was close to the only reassurance which Zen had got for a good ten minutes, with that entire time being spent in complete silence besides him receiving a single text from Yoosung to say that everything had been packed up, and was being moved to your new home. After that ten minutes though, a doctor stepped outside the room, and Zen straight away started internally panicking that something had gone wrong. “Ah. There are more people than before… Are one of you two Mr Ryu?”

Jumin turned to face Zen, who seemed to be frozen to the spot in fear. “He is the one you are looking for.” After that, Jumin then pushed his arm in order to snap him out of his daze.

The doctor nodded, before smiling. “Well… I am glad to say that your wife and daughter are both healthy, and are in need of your presence.”

He froze once more, the word ‘daughter’ playing through his mind over and over. “I- I have a- a _daughter?!_ “ Then, he suddenly pushed past the doctor, surprising Jaehee and Jumin, and leaving V laughing quietly to himself as he tried to picture the scene which had just happened in his head.

Inside the room, he could feel his heart beating like crazy as he noticed you sat on the bed looking horribly tired, yet still overjoyed as you held… in your arms… a baby. _His_ baby. _Your baby._ “B- Babe-!” He was having to hold himself back from diving at you for a teary hug at that point, so he had to settle with sitting down on a seat beside the bed. “I- I’m so sorry that I wasn’t with you during this…”

“Don’t worry, Hyun…” You quietly laughed, before running your thumb over the little girl’s cheeks and then smiling at him. “It wasn’t pretty… Ha… To be honest, you’re lucky that you weren’t there…” Following that, you sighed before a few happy tears began to stain your cheeks.

A few minutes of silence lingered as both you and Zen had to take in the fact that you were now parents. “… Princess… That was the name we decided for if we had a daughter, wasn’t it?” Zen suddenly asked, breaking the silence as he reached out with shaking hands to take hold of your daughter. You nodded as you helped him hold onto her properly, before taking that as an opportunity to sit back. “Little Princess Ryu… God, you’re even prettier than _me._ Prettier than your mother, even… Lucky little thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I said two chapters ago that there would be about three chapters left.  
> I LIED.  
> I'M GONNA WRITE MORE.


End file.
